A V2X communication message has recently been standardized to intend to respond to a service of a Day2/3 application by adding sensor information in addition to basic vehicle information in a Day1 application. The sensor information may be used to estimate more accurate location information than location information based on an existing global positioning system (GPS), and may be used to calculate additional attribute information in association with a road attribute such as a lane.
V2X communication is performed based on a predetermined communication protocol for enabling a wireless access between vehicles which are moved at rapid speed, for example, a wireless access in vehicular environment (WAVE). In addition, the V2X communication uses a multi-hop technology for extending a range of vehicles which may be recognized as communication, and causes more communication load problems compared to one-hop based communication method.